narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shisui Uchiha
Hokage why does it say at his ocuppation: hokage??? :Just a mistake, Danzo has Shisui's Sharingan. Jacce | Talk 09:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Jutsu :should we add unnamed dojutsu to the list, and also to danzo's? (talk) 12:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::It is possible he did it in the same way that Sasuke controlled Manda, and then it would be just a normal Sharingan ability. Jacce | Talk 12:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::Scratch that, ShounenSuki fixed it. Jacce | Talk 12:59, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Shisui and the 4th Mizukage? On page 15 of chapter 459, Ao strongly implies that, at some point, Shisui used his eye technique to manipulate the 4th Mizukage, which was discovered by Ao. Maybe it's not a certain enough accusation to be put in the article, but I think it bears mention. -- (talk) 14:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC)Oser :You misinterpreted what he said. Ao only stated he saw through the jutsu that was controlling the Mizukage, making him an unofficial expert when it comes to recognizing when someone is being controlled. ''~SnapperT '' 19:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Suicide Can someone who is less inept with Japanese confirm this? The lone translation I could find doesn't go so far as to say he really did commit suicide, and Itachi is pretty blunt about the fact that he killed Shisui. ''~SnapperT '' 03:25, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I think that Itachi did kill him. Cooltamerboy (talk) 03:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC). :I think Snapper is waiting for a direct translation, and not a guess.....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I thought Itachi confessed that he killed Shisui. That's how he got his Mangekyo Sharingan. Why does it say Shisui committed suicide? Yatanogarasu 20:56, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::The reference that editor gave has this to say about Shisui's death: :::-The mystery of Shisui Uchiha's death- :::Shisui's suicide happened around the time of Itachi's disaster. The death of he who was observing Itachi brought even more discord between Itachi and the clan. ::Although it appears to state that Shisui committed suicide, the fact that it is titled "The mystery of Shisui Uchiha's death" already shows that there is more going on. The second databook doesn't make any clear statement on Shisui's death. All we have to go on are Itachi's words that he did kill Shisui. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:24, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Really? Can someone show me the chapter page where Itachi "confessed" that he killed him? Cause I've never seen that, and it looks to me like some assumption made by someone. Like I said before, the manga presented the possibility of murder or suicide, and the databook confirms the suicide. http://img224.imageshack.us/img224/1936/038039itachi2rp.jpg I really don't know what else people want in regards to "proof" when it says he took his own life. The "mystery" is that we don't entirely know what circumstance caused him to do this as we for example know what caused White fang to kill himself, but the fact of the matter is Itachi didn't kill him. Wreiad (talk) 17:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :I remember Itachi confessing it in the anime....Not sure of the epi, but well, its during Naruto's fight with Sasuka at the valley of ends...when sasuke goes down memory lane...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:25, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::You might think of epi 131. Jacce | Talk 17:41, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Chapter 225: ::Sasuke: Kill my closest friend...?! ::Itachi: Just as I did... ::about Shisui ::Sasuke: You killed Shisui?! ::Itachi: And now I have the eyes. :He's at the very least taking responsibility for it. You can argue, of course, that this is only another one of his lies. '~SnapperT ''' 18:26, 18 August 2009 (UTC)